


Back where we began.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Answered ask meme answers [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: "I thought you forgot about me.""Never."





	

Hanamaki hasn’t been back home in a while. It’s been 6 long years since he got his university degree and buggered off to the Ryukyu islands, searching them to find inspiration before settling down on Akajima. The white sand beaches, tropical blue waters, and abundance of greenery had helped him discover himself, more than just an island. He’d created art, taken photos, written poetry, and found a living spilling his soul onto a canvas.

But his heart still yearned for more, and it wasn’t until he decided to come home and visit his family that he realised, all this time, his heart had been trying to lead him home. It’s been a long time since he’s been home. It’s been even longer since he’s been in contact with anyone other than his mother.

Isolation had done good for his bank, but his heart had ached. He missed his friends. He missed Iwaizumi, he missed Oikawa, he missed _Matsukawa_ , probably more than he should have. He just… He upped and left without warning, a written letter left on their doorsteps, and a suitcase in hand.

He tightens his grip around that same suitcase right now. Leaving the airport, he hops onto a train, heading to the town where he was born and lived, until 6 years ago. He hopes things haven’t changed too much. To get back to his house, he has to pass the bakery where he and his friends stopped _everyday_ , almost religiously. 

Maybe…   
For nostalgia…

He steps into the bakery and stops. His eyes widen. His breath hitches. His heart skips a beat and his jaw drops and he reaches out with one hand because-

Matsukawa.

_Issei._

He’s right there, standing behind the counter with an apron on and the stupid little uniform hats they used to make fun of. He’s looking back at Hanamaki with the same shocked look, but he’s older and stronger and _even taller what the heck_ -? 

A choked sob bursts from Hanamaki’s throat but he knows he’s smiling because he can feel the stretch of his grin and it aches but it feels so good. His vision blurs with water and he can’t see much except for colours coming towards him and then-

Issei.

_Issei._

“Issei…” Warmth wraps around him as Matsukawa pulls him into a tight hug, fearing to let go and laughing gently at their reunion. Matsukawa says nothing - doesn’t need to say anything - as he hugs Hanamaki so tightly it’s like he’s trying to press their beating hearts together. Hanamaki understands why he wanted to come home so badly.

“Issei, Issei, I’m so sorry. I should- I should have called or text or emailed or-!” He’s cut off by rough, chapped lips gently pressing against his own, and Matsukawa pulls back just enough to look him in the eyes. He’s crying and smiling too, Hanamaki sees. 

Matsukawa tenderly brushes a strand of Hanamaki’s hair back behind his ear, the colour much more pastel than it was before he left, and longer too. He shakes his head slowly, pressing their foreheads together with such softness, like he’s afraid Hanamaki will flee with the slightest touch.

“I thought you forgot about me.”

“Never.” Hanamaki squeezes him in the hug tightly, moving his head to the crook of Matsukawa’s shoulder and breathing in his deep, warm scent.

He’d thought home was a place. But now, Hanamaki realises he was wrong.

His home was here.


End file.
